Mutual Feelings?
by MusicLoverrrrr
Summary: Meili Xue and Cheng Sun have always been best friends since they were 6? What happens when Dre arrives? Will their friendship crumble? Stay the same? Or grow into more? OR ALL 3? Yea, its a Cheng OC friendship to relationship things! LOL! ENJOY!
1. Awkwardness, Bonding, And HARRY POTTER!

**Anything in bold in this story will be in English, otherwise it's supposed to be Chinese. And text messages will be in bold and italics as well. Enjoy ;)**

**Chapter 1**

"CHENG!" She screeched half way across the park to her best friend. The minute Cheng realized that there was someone with his best friend he started to squint. Upon recognizing the someone as Meiying he turned around to walk away. She had decided to try again and called out to him again. "CHENG! COME HERE!" Refusing to turn around, he hadn't realized she had started to run. And being the fastest of the _Kung Fu Group_ as they were called by others, Mei had gotten up to him in under 3 seconds. Meiying having trouble running after her friend. Cheng was startled as he was suddenly whipped around to come face to face with his best friend. Meili. It was pronounced (may-lee) meaning beautiful, and beautiful she was. He remembered the first time they met.

_"Hi! I'm Meili! Meili Xue" said the 6 year old girl. Her Chinese a bit rough._

_"Why should I care?" Cheng asked the girl in annoyance._

_The girl pouted sadly and started to mumble, "I can just kick your butt after my Kung Fu lesson with Master Li then..." as she slowly walked away._

_"WAIT!" He spun her around quickly. "Master Li? Kung Fu? You're a girl! How can you be in the advanced class! Your only 6 anyways! I didn't even know that The Fighting Dragon let girls in..." He mumbled the last part though._

_"He saw me in a tournament and let me take the advanced class immediately! Wait, you go to The Fighting Dragon as well?"_

_"Yup!" He stated proudly. "Just do what Master Li says, or you get the punishment..."_

_"What's the punishment?" The little girl asked nervously._

_"A slap to the face." said the 6 year old Cheng, shivering at the memory of being hit. "I'm Cheng. Cheng Sun. You know that your name means beautiful right?"_

_"Of course I do!" Meili said just as proud as Cheng earlier._

Chuckling at the memory of how the two became best friends, it was never the best, but not the worst either. She was laughing as well also thinking of that memory and how it had happened in the park they were in. Their favourite park. Finding it funny how _she_ was the one spinning _him _around this time.

Their laughing was interrupted as Meili had gotten a text from Liang. Meiying had finally caught up as Meili was opening the text on her iPhone. Her parents had bought her and Cheng and Liang and the others iPhones for each of their birthdays.

_**Hey Skittles! Where are you? With Cheng?**_

_**-Liang**_

She chuckled a bit, he was the only one who knew that she liked Cheng. If she hadn't they would never have talked, and probably never have been best friends.

_**Sup! At the park, and yea, we're gonna get ice-cream with Meiying. Wanna come?**_

_**-Meili**_

Not even 2 seconds later she received another text. Just not from Liang.

_**Bookworm?**_

_**-Cheng**_

_**Yea, how'd you know?**_

_**-Meili**_

_**Lucky guess. And the fact that he's over there with his phone glued to his face.**_

_**-Cheng**_

She looked up. And sure enough Liang was walking towards them. With his phone in his face...

"Meili, are we going to leave soon?"

"Huh?" Meili had completely forgot about the Chinese girl next to her. "Oh, yeah. Liang is going to be coming too."

Soon enough Liang had arrived and the 4 set off to the ice-cream store after having Meili shout "TO THE ICE-CREAM!" and have many faces look at her with confusion. Most being classmates looked away after realizing who had said it. Meili Xue was a Kung Fu prodigy much like Cheng. She was feared by many as well as her friends from Kung Fu, the ones she was closest too.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After getting their ice-cream Cheng took that time to study Meili while she was busy eating. The only thing he had ever noticed about her before was her eyes. And how they were brown that had this black outline to it and defined her eyes and just made her eyes look black from a far, but once you got close enough you could easily tell the colour difference. He was always mesmerized by her eyes. Everyone was. There was something different this time though, her hair. He had always thought it was black, but it was brown. A really dark brown. Under the right light you can easily tell. Well, when you were close enough. He took more time in looking at how she had always had her hair up in either a ponytail or bun. She normally had in a bun unless they were at school. Her messy bangs covered her face. It was a thin layer of bangs but it was what made her name make more sense. Then he started to make note of what she wore. Sweat pants and a t-shirt. During school she normally had jeggings of some sort and a t-shirt. She hated jeans so fake jeans always made when she wore them. On uniform day she always had a pair of shorts underneath her skirt. She hated skirts since she couldn't run, jump, climb or anything in them without worrying about flashing anyone. So she came up with that idea. After a while he heard someone laughing then turned to look at them. It was Liang.

"Having fun staring at Meili?" Upon hearing her name her head snapped up while Cheng turned a deep shade of red. "My, my Cheng. I thought you liked Meiying." Liang said while Cheng had just realized she was gone. Meili had just realized the exact same thing. "She went to the bathroom." Liang said seeing the confusion on their faces.

"Ohhhhhh!" The best friends said in unison.

"And I wasn't staring at Meili! Oh, and Mei? You have ice-cream on your nose." Cheng said. He had lied. he was staring at her, both Liang and him knew it. He also lied about the ice-cream on her nose too.

Meili blushed red. It was only then that Cheng had realized how pale her skin really was. When they were younger it was more tanned. He wondered what happened. "Did I get it?" She asked Cheng, bringing him back to reality.

Cheng smirked. "Nope. Here, let me get it. He swiftly swiped his finger light enough against his own ice-cream so she wouldn't notice then wiped it on her nose. He started to chuckle.

Realizing what he had just done she glared at him playfully then stood up and in a blink of an eye she was gone. And so was his ice-cream. Of course she used his ice-cream. She loved hers too much. As he stood up and turned around. Then he found out where she went. There she was holding his ice-cream. Before he could do anything she shoved it into his face. Then she went back to her chair and sat down to eat her red velvet ice-cream as if nothing had happened in the first place happened. Meiying came out and saw Cheng sitting there with a stupid look on his face and cookie dough ice-cream all over his face. She walked up to him swiped some off his cheek and licked it off her fingers giggling. Cheng sighed in defeat as he realized that Liang and Mei had left. He then got a text, from Meili.

_**HAVE FUN WITH MEIYING! ;D**_

_**-Meili**_

_**DAMN IT MEI! WHY'D YOU DO THAT! AND YELL AT LIANG FOR ME TOO!**_

_**-Cheng**_

_**What the Salazar is in your pants today? Geez...**_

_**-Meili**_

He got use to Mei always saying Salazar, she watched Harry Potter a lot and forced him to watch it. she loved Slytherin. And therefore she got Salazar from Salazar Slytherin.

_**You and your terrible plans that fail to bring me and Meiying together... I'm leaving!**_

_**-Cheng**_

_**WHAT? WHY! YOU LIKE HER DON'T YOU?**_

_**-Meili**_

_**YES BUT IT'S AWKWARD! Let's watch a movie at my house, alright? We can even watch, I can't believe I'm saying this, Harry Potter.**_

_**-Cheng**_

_**YES! YOU HAVE A DEAL! WE'RE STILL ON THE PHILOSOPHERS STONE SINCE YOU FELL ASLEEP DURING IT! MEET ME AT THE TREE IN 5! I'LL HAVE THE MOVIES BY THEN! :)**_

_**-Meili**_

Ah, the tree. One oh his favourite memories happened there.

_6 children. Yes, there were 6. 4 of them 7 and the other 2? The other 2 were 8. They were a group of very close friends. The youngest of them all was __precious little Meili Xue. Cheng and the others just came into the park and noticed their friend sitting under a tree in the park. As they ran to see her she looked up. She had the best of hearing and sight and pretty much everything was better. By the time they got to the tree she had already scurried all the way up. Feng and Xiang, the oldest of the group, were laughing as Zhuang tried to get up too. He had always wanted to see the park from a high view. Cheng started to laugh as well, just noticing how high up his female friend was._

_"MEI! GET DOWN! YOUR TO HIGH!" He screamed to her with his hands around his mouth. She giggled._

_"NOPE! GOTTA GET ME IF YOU WANT ME TO COME DOWN!" She yelled back standing up to scurry from branch to branch like a tiny squirrel if he decided to go get her. He did. _Terrible idea_ he thought to himself. As he went up, she moved higher. By the time he got up to her she was running from branch to branch, well more like jumping gracefully. Cheng decided to go after, despite the branch he was on barley held him already. She giggled as she moved as while he groaned. He then took a leap and almost touching her when his branch snapped. he was falling when something had caught him and lowered him on to the branch below. It was Meili, and she was, hanging upside down, by her feet?_

_"*giggle* watch the branches you go on Cheng. *giggle* Some are faulty and snap at the slightest of weight." She then kissed his nose at the very tip slightly to see his reaction, which was nothing. So she swung back up to her branch, and jumped down doing 2 back flips in the the process and landing gracefully on her feet._

_"HEY CHENG! COME DOWN HERE! WERE GOING TO GET ICE-CREAM!" Xiang shouted at him. So Cheng slowly climbed down, afraid that the branch would snap._

_**Okay, cya then!**_

_**-Cheng**_

"Sorry, Meiying. Movie Marathon with Meili. Bye." Cheng said with a normal tone. It didn't sound sorry at all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Wow. No wonder you love **Harry Potter** so much. DAMN IT YOU GOT ME INTO IT!" The 12 year old boy exclaimed.

"That's my job Sun!" The younger girl cheekily replied.

"Shut up Xue!" Cheng playfully teased. So Meili started to pretend to be upset.

"B-b-but, I didn-d-d-didn't ev-" she never finished that sentence as they both burst out laughing.

"Let's go to the park tomorrow. Invite Liang, and Zhuang. Feng and Xiang are busy, Mei." Cheng told her. Not really giving her an option. That's how they were great friends. They could just tell each other to do stuff and the other would. So Meili got to it while Cheng cleaned up the popcorn scattered all over the ground. He was trying to catch them in his mouth but failed each time while Meili could get them all no problem. "UGH! MEI!" He screeched like a whiny little child.

"Hmm?" She asked lazily, not wanting to open her mouth.

"How did you get them all in your mouth?" Still in the same whiny child voice.

"I dunno." She said in the same lazy tone. "Practice?"

"UGH!"


	2. The Kiss(es)

**Chapter 2**

This was it. She felt like dying. Meili Xue was watching Cheng and Meiying walk hand and hand, and Meiying was giggling too! FOR NO REASON! Meili felt like jumping off a cliff. She felt like He Who Must Now Be Named torturing her with the _Crusio_ spell would hurt less. She felt like curling up in a ball and having _Avada Kedavra_ casted over her. Honestly? She did want Cheng to be happy. It just hurt her for him to be happy with someone else. And it felt like someone really was hitting her with _Crusio_ and wouldn't stop. It really did hurt her, a lot. Sure, she was the reason they started dating but, as long as he was happy she would pretend. _For him _she thought. She felt her body go numb at what was happening in front of her. He was her first, and she was his. The only thing was, she was hoping she would his only. Wrong she was. There he was, kissing Meiying. She felt like crying. The American Chinese girl felt like crying. The girl who hadn't cried since she was abused and bullied at her school in America. Her parents thought she would be better off with her own kind. So they moved to Beijing. She was fully Chinese, she was just born in America. She never got bullied or abused there in China for being different. She was probably the nicest out of her, Liang, Xiang, Feng, Zhuang, and *gulp* Cheng just because she felt nobody needed to go through what she did. He had been her first kiss, and she knows for a fact she was his.

_"Have you had your first kiss yet?" a 9 year old Cheng asked a still 8 year old Meili. It was the day before Meili's birthday and Cheng wasn't going to be there. He had to visit family outside of Beijing._

_"No, why? Have you?" Meili asked curious as to why he would like to know and for if he had his._

_"No. Now I have a good early birthday present for you!" Cheng stated smugly._

_"Is it a boy?" Meili asked jokingly._

_"Nope. Close your eyes and I'll give it to you!" So Meili closed her eyes but still spoke._

_"If you just realized what your going to give me then how can you possibly gi-" She was cut off by Cheng crashing his lips onto the younger girl's unsuspecting mouth. After a moment of hesitating she started to kiss back, letting her eyes flutter close slowly. Cheng had started to wrap his arms around the small body and she wrapped hers around his neck. He held her as if she was fragile, and she held him like he would fly away if she let go. Soon they needed to break for air, a bit too soon for their liking. Both breathing heavily, Cheng rested his forehead against hers._

_"Happy birthday." He whispered while panting. He kissed the young girl's nose before leaving to visit his family._

Meili sighed at the memory, it made her happy to think about it. The only difference was that before, it was just her birthday present. This was because they were _dating._ She felt like dying all over again. Although it gave her the satisfaction of knowing she was his first kiss.

"You alright?" Liang asked her. She nodded sadly before getting up to leave. Once she was sure she was far enough that nobody from the park could see her, she took off running. Tears streaming down her face. She reached her home in a minute since she had her emotions spill out into her running so it took half the time as normal. She ran to her room, jumped on the bed with tears streaming down her face. How was she supposed to get through Kung Fu with Cheng there and Mei-Ying waiting there for him. She went to take a shower when she got a text.

_**Hey, why'd you leave Meili?**_

_**-Cheng**_

She ignored it. He wasn't even calling her Mei anymore like he used to.

_2 little kids, both around 6 years old were swinging on swings. "Meili?" The boy said breaking the silence._

_"Yeah?" Answered the little girl._

_"You were born May 25th right?" Cheng asked._

_"Of course. 1 month after your birthday." The young Meili states._

_"That's what I thought. I'm going to call you Mei then. You were born in May and your name begins with Mei. They sound alike."_

_"Wonderful hypothesis Cheng. Liang likes to call me_ _**skittles**_."_ She says smiling. Both at her new nickname and why Liang called her skittles._

Meili frowned at the text once more before thinking of Liang calling her skittles.

_"What are those Meili?" A young Cheng and Liang ask. After being friends with Meili for a month they were use her having American candy._

_"__**Skittles!**__" She said while smiling cheekily._

"_**Skittles**_**_?_**"_ Cheng asked confused. Meili nodded, still smiling._

_"Can I try it?" Liang asked. Meili sighed shaking her head._

_"Well I don't like the purple ones so you can have the purple ones. And only the purple ones." Meili said after deep thinking. she picked out the purple ones handing them to Liang._

_"These __**skittles**__ taste..." Liang said trailing off._

_"GREAT! Unless it's purple." Meili finished for him._

_"They actually taste pretty good, chewy though, how do these taste gross?" Meili huffed and after more deep thinking gave him a red skittle. Her favourite. Once the entered Liang's mouth he spit it out. Complaining, saying it was gross. So the very offended Meili put her skittles safely in her pocket before punching Liang in the stomach._

_She growled, "Say it was gross again, I dare you." Liang started mumbling off._

_Something like "...__**skittles**__...gross...ouch...broken...meanie..." and had started to call her "__**Skittles**__" from that day on._

She chuckled, she sure did miss her skittles. She sighed then went to take her shower. Coming back out with her Kung Fu gi (uniform) on. She never had to wear the red one. Since she was put into the advanced class immediately. Sure, her black gi was big on her slim form but it still looked great.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once she got to the studio Liang pulled her off to the side to comfort her. Not even bothering to ask if she was okay. Obviously she wasn't, there was never a point in asking that. He hugged her while she buried her face into the crook of his neck until class started. Cheng had shot her worried glances every once in a while but she ignored him. When it was her turn to sparr she always held back. Yet always winning.

"MEILI! COME HERE!" Master Li's voice booming throughout the room. Or as Master Li referred it to: his studio. Meili glanced at Liang for a quick second, Liang felt her pain searing through his gut. Meili slowly walked up to Master Li. "What's wrong Meili, your not up to your full potential today." Everyone looked up some what shocked. Master Li actually somewhat _cares. What the Salazar is happening? _Meili thought to herself. She said nothing. "Cheng. Come sparr with Meili. NOW!" That triggered it. She was spilling all her emotions out on him.

"MEILI! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO MY CHENG?" "Meiying shouted at Meili. She refused to answer. All she did was slap Meiying straight across the face. "OW!" Meiying shouted, holding her stinging face. Everyone looked at Meili shocked that she had actually _slapped_ Meiying. Chengs's girlfriend. Her _best friend's girlfriend_ and yet, she didn't care. She just glared at her.

After a long sparr and a good punch to the face Meili felt good. She just wasn't talking to Cheng. Mei-Ying was furious at Meili for punching him in the face and that Meili had slapped her. Hard. Normally she wouldn't do that, she just let out all her emotions is all. Meili went home and just sat down and did her homework. There was something missing, her eyes were missing the joy that was normally there. Her eyes were just, empty. Hollow. You could stare into them forever, never reaching any emotion. Just emptiness. Cheng knew that by the way she looked at him when he tried to talk to her. When she was finished her homework she went straight to bed crying. _Why her Cheng?_ Was all she could think.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was Friday. She felt like dying. She showed no emotion. She didn't want to. Meili walked past her friends not looking at any of them. Cheng tried to talk to her but she just brushed him off. So he just stayed with Meiying. It wasn't the same as being with his best friend. Sure he would glance at her once in a while to find her some what lacking her joy. She was paler, he could tell. Finally he had enough. The minute he escaped from Meiying he ran to find Meili. When he found her he grabbed her.

"Meili, what's wrong?" She said nothing. Her eyes just started to water. She was going to cry, they both knew it. He just stood there hugging her while her head was buried into the crook of his neck as she did with Liang the day before. Only this time she was facing inwards. She saw nothing but blackness as she sobbed while he felt terrible and somewhat guilty. He just didn't know why. "Are you mad at me or something? I just can't help but feel guilty." She let a small giggle out. It was barley audible with her sobs. He smiled, knowing she was finally enjoying herself even a little.

"No, not you. It's just, well-" Cheng did the unthinkable. He _kissed _her. While with _Meiying_. He felt like it was the right thing to do. No matter what. No matter who he was with. It just felt right. She knew it was wrong as well, she just couldn't help but kiss him back. Then she broke the kiss, and stared into his eyes. "Sorry," She whispered softly before running away leaving a slightly confused Cheng.

_What on earth just happened?_ He thought to himself.


	3. Make-ups and Break-ups

**Chapter 3**

Cheng was becoming more and more uncomfortable around Meiying. She had become more clingy each second of the day. He just didn't know how he felt about her anymore. He missed his best friend who wouldn't even answer her phone anymore since he kissed her. She wouldn't even _glance_ at him anymore. Nothing in his life felt in place now that his best friend wasn't on speaking terms with him at the current moment. Not out of anger, jealousy, guilt, or sadness. She was confused. Did he like Meiying or her? She just wanted to know. _WHY ARE YOU SO COMPLICATED? _They both thought together.

"WHY? CHENG IS GOING TO BE THERE! AND MEIYING TOO! THEY'RE TOGETHER LIKE 24/7!" Meili exclaimed as Liang dragged her through the crowds of Beijing.

"Shut up **skittles**, people are looking!" Liang scolded while using her nickname to try and reassure her, even the slightest.

"NO! I'M NOT GOING! I DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE _NEAR_ THAT WITCH!" Mei screeched as Liang finally let go of her wrist. Only to be picked up and thrown over his shoulder 2 seconds later. "PUT ME DOWN!"

"Nope." Liang stated calmly. Hoping she would get that he wasn't putting her down anytime soon. She huffed in defeat and stopped struggling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Damn, your stupid." Zhuang told Meili for not being able to answer him straight away.

"JERK!" Meili screamed at him, Liang holding her back. And Feng and Xiang stood on either side of her, ready to catch her if she escaped. She looked like she was about to beat the Salazar out of him.

"**HARRY POTTER** LOVING FREAK!" Zhuang screamed back, adding more heat to Meili's fire. They all knew it too.

"UGH! LET GO OF ME!" she shouted to the person holding her back. Feng and Xiang moved over to Zhuang, ready to protect him. Cheng nodded to Liang who let go of her just to be grabbed by Cheng. "I SAID LET GO OF ME!" She shouted, more furious that even _Cheng_ was protecting Zhuang. She knew Cheng loved Harry Potter too!

Cheng rolled his eyes in annoyance as his best friend tried to escape his grasp to murder Zhuang. "Stop it already Mei." He relaxed, everyone did when she huffed in defeat glaring at Cheng. He always loved how they became _best_ friends.

_A young Cheng Sun and Meili Xue were sitting together in the park on a branch in their favourite tree. Well, Cheng was on a branch. Mei was still trying to get onto the branch but Cheng wouldn't move. "MOVE!" she shouted in frustration when he stayed put._

_"Nope." He said smugly with a smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes and continued to push him until he almost fell. The 8 year old girl sat down on the branch with a huff._

_"You're fat." She stated. He glared at his female friend. He then had an idea, she started to say something about how nice it was up there when he stood up and struck a kick towards her head. She caught it as if it was the easiest thing in the world. Then she stood up. Still holding his foot. If she was tall (which he doubted could ever happened) his hamstrings would have torn, she was the only person in their group of friends to gain their splits so far. He gasped._

_"NOT FAIR! I HAVEN'T GAINED MY SPLITS YET!" Cheng screeched as she dropped his foot. She wasn't very tall but she was tall enough for him to nearly do splits. Her long slender arms gave her an advantage to being short. As the 8 year old looked down at his female friend he frowned. She had a mysterious glint in her eyes._

_"Totally fair, not my fault you haven't earned your splits yet!" She stated smirking up at her friend. He was only a head taller but he liked to make fun of her height._

_"Come on squirt, don't even try t-" He never finished that sentence as her foot shot out at his stomach. She had sent him a roundhouse kick straight to the stomach while he was talking. Direct hit._

_"I said not to call me squirt anymore Cheng!" She shouted from the tree as he landed on the ground, perfectly unharmed. She jumped down, unlike him, landing gracefully on her feet. Grinning cheekily, she helped Cheng up._

_"How did you ever become my best friend?" He mumbled, not exactly to her, more like himself._

_"I'm your best friend?" She asked, her grin growing even more, if it was possible for it to get bigger._

_Cheng scoffed. "Of course. Isn't it obvious?" He asked as if it were the most obvious thing in the world._

_Still grinning cheekily Meili stated, "Good. Because you're my best friend too."_

That's right. They had made up. When Liang had arrived to the park with a struggling Meili over his shoulder Cheng had rushed over to hug her, telling her how bad she needed to start talking to him again and that he was sorry for that _thing_ that had happened, sure the others questioned them but the best friends still kept it to themselves. She had forgiven him and everything went back to normal. Until the new American came. They were all playing tag until a basketball had come towards them. They looked up and saw A few kids in their grade playing with the new kid. And that _Harry_ kid was talking to him. Of course the American talked to the American. Meili felt like going to say hi but he picked up a ping-pong ball holding it up. Mei stayed close enough to hear what he said.

"**You want this?" **Of course they wanted it! That's why they were playing with it! Mei watched as the American kept looking towards Meiying. "**You know, I have no problem beating old people.**" Meili and Cheng chuckled together. The American was about to play against Qiang. The best ping-pong player they've ever seen. "**Back in America they call me ping-pong Dre. Now I'm gonna take it easy on you.**" The so-called '_Dre_' said. Hitting the ball lightly at first, after a few hits he hit it a little harder. Qiang missed. Then Dre started to act all smug while glancing at Meiying every once in a while. _He's trying to impress MY Meiying!_ Cheng thought to himself. Qiang then stepped up his game. Hitting it hard enough each time. "**Come on dude, I-Im twelve.**" Dre argued trying to get Qiang to loosen up a bit. After a couple more times he held it up to his face successfully hitting the ball. He then went back to Harry after his ultimate defeat. They started to speak in English but the group couldn't quite hear what they were saying but got a pretty good idea when Harry motioned towards Meiying. Cheng growled, which caused the others to groan knowing that nothing good could happen. Dre then had started dancing once some music came out of his phone, and Meiying started to giggle. The others groaned again. To lighten up the mood, Zhuang started to dance in mockery of the new kid. They looked back and saw Dre awkwardly leaning down so Meiying could run her fingers through the thick braids while giggling. Cheng then lost it and marched over, the others watching carefully. Meili, being the only girl, was watching extra carefully, ready to run over at anytime, having a crush on Cheng and all. Cheng wasn't mad, he was furious! He marched up to Meiying, glaring at Dre, and started an argument.

"You should be practising." Cheng told her, picking his fight carefully since she was his _girlfriend_. Meiying giggled.

"I _am_ practising." She answered with her special smile, hoping to get Cheng on his good side.

"With what you're doing you won't need these!" He stated, grabbing her papers and throwing them onto the ground in his fury. Dre automatically started to pick them up.

"What's you're problem?" Meiying asked annoyed.

"**Leave it.**" Cheng told Dre, then he turned back to Meiying. "MY PROBLEM IS THAT WHILE YOUR _BOYFRIEND_ IS OVER THERE YOU START TO FLIRT WITH A NO GOOD AMERICAN!" Cheng shouted at her, causing her to turn around and pack up her stuff.

"I'M NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM! IT MIGHT HELP TO TRUST YOUR _GIRLFRIEND_!" Meiying argued, as Dre tried to give her back the papers, which Cheng slapped out of his hand.

"**COME ON DUDE!**" Dre shouted. Ignored. He bent down to pick them up again.

"**I said leave it.**" Cheng ordered. "WELL IF YOU DIDN'T FLIRT WITH OTHER GUYS MAYBE I WOULD! IT'S OVER!" Cheng announced. Meili's eyes widened, she gasped and ran over, the others following quickly. Dre tried to hand Meiying her papers back, again, just to have Cheng try to slap them out of his hands again. Dre knew it was coming and moved his hand away, making an odd face that was supposed to intimidate Cheng. Cheng pushed him down effortlessly. Zhuang loved watching Cheng fight, so he stood there urgently. Meili made a mental note to thank Dre later on for getting Meiying and Cheng to break up but too yell or hit him for making that happen. She really did want Cheng to be happy, and he was happy with Meiying. She nearly missed the part of the fight when Dre had _actually_ landed a lucky hit on Cheng. Which Cheng recovered from, EXTREMELY quick. She really needed to stop daydreaming during times like that. Meili smirked as her best friend fought, getting in a good punch to his eye before Liang let go of Meiying and she pushed him off. Meili then stayed behind when everyone left, like they normally did after a fight not wanting to deal with the aftermath. Once she was positive everyone was gone she walked up to Dre and crouched down, mumbling a quick thank you and running off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Meili and Cheng sat in Meili's room. Cheng was quiet, and looking around her room while she just sat there hugging him. He admired her room, the light blue with gold shimmery swirls all around the walls. It was beautiful, and it calmed him down from things like these. He had taken a deep sigh, Meili took that as he was okay to finally talk.

"Want to watch **Harry Potter**?" She asked quietly, thinking he would feel better after.

"HELL YEAH!" Cheng exclaimed already feeling better. Meili smiled, he was acting just as childish as she was when it came to Harry Potter.

"Get **Harry Potter And The Goblet Of Fire** all right?" Meili asked, making sure he was okay enough to do it. He knew that she would be making popcorn, and perhaps she would make cookies too if he was lucky. Her cookies were the best, at least in his opinion. "Yes, I will make cookies. Later though." Meili said, knowing exactly what he was thinking.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was great!" Cheng exclaimed, "It was funny how **Harry** and **Ron** just sat down with their dates to mope!"

"Yeah, well since it's over want to make some-" Meili never got to finish as Cheng jumped up and ran towards the kitchen. Meili laughed at his childness.

They measured and poured together, and once they were done Cheng started jumping up and down.

"And they are done." Meili said smiling.

"COOKIES!"


End file.
